My Heart
by DropDeadDesi
Summary: Its a Sasuke and Suigetsu love triangle not good with summaries so read it pwease  . !
1. Chapter 1

Yeah Nothing much to say so...

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Naruto..if i did none of the Akatsuki memebers would be dead

* * *

Introduction

You can actually skip this chapter. I just wanted you to get an understanding about the character I made up and the format of the story.

First off it is in first person. Why? Cuz I think it's easier this way. I may also have some characters OC. I'll try and make them less OC as possibly but in some situation they can't be. Hey at least I'm trying to be creative.

Profile - Chi Yoshida

Birthday: October 31

Height: 5"4

Weight: 115 pounds

Ranking (before she left) - Genin

Likes- Art, poetry, music, books, silence

Dislikes- Loudness, rude people, arrogant people, people making decisions for her

Favorite Food- curried rice with salmon sushi

Missions Completed: 66 D- ranked 2 C- ranked 22 B-ranked 18 A-ranked 14 S- ranked

Background- (I'm not good with this so bear with me)

She was born in the leaf village. She was great friends with just about every one except Sakura. But she was really close with Naruto, Sasuke, Ino and Shikamaru. Her entire clan was killed during the same time the Uchiha Massacre happened by terrorists. She over heard that Danzo ordered the terrorists to kill her clan so she left the leaf village after hearing that and started hating Konohagakure. She ended met Yuki and Sumiko, which where both orphanages at the time, around the outskirts of Yugakure and she stayed there with them for awhile. While she was roaming around outside one day Leader Pein saw her and recognized that she came from the Yoshida clan, which is also another powerful clan. Knowing that she would be of great use if she had proper training, he took her into the Akatsuki.

Appearance: Okay I'm not really good with describing things so here it goes. She has crystal blue eyes and raven black hair with bangs cut below her eyebrow and continues down. GAHH! It's a pretty hairstyle I just can't explain it. She has a short sleeve fitted (not tight) fishnet top with a fitted (once again not tight cuz some people can't tell the difference) black tank top that stops above her belly button. Black skinny jeans…..yes skinny jeans. There are actually skinny jeans that you could move in, not the ones where there so tight you can barely sit down or bend over. Do they have them in the Naruto world? I don't know but I'm putting it in there anyway. And lastly black knee-high sandals, a black heart locket and black nail polish.

* * *

I know it sounded lame right? But I promise the other ones would be much better :)


	2. departure

Nothing much to say so just read the disclaimer….

Disclaimer: I **DO NOT** own Naruto because if I did they would have penguin sledding in there.

* * *

Chapter 1

_xx. Departure .xx_

"Are you sure you wanna go, un?" asked Deidara.

"Yeah, I'm sure." I said look up towards the clear blue sky.

"What are you going to do once Leader Pein finds." Sasori asked glancing at her.

"Well" I said pausing "I guess I'll just have to find out." I said

I stopped walking and turned to face them.

"What's wrong?" asked Deidara.

"I think I can make it to Yugakure from here." I replied.

"Can I ask you a question?" asked Sasori.

"Sure, what is it?" I asked

"Why are you leaving?"

"It's um, for personal reasons." I said swallowing the knot in my throat.

They said nothing. I don't want them to think they did something wrong or anything. I actually liked being in the Akatsuki a lot. I wanted to cry because it looked like I disappointed them so much. I could see that they were worried about me and were too reluctant to let me go. Ever since I joined the Akatsuki we've bonded together like brothers and sister. Heck I'm surprised they even took me this far. I don't even wanna know how Pein and Konan are going to react to this. I know this may sound stupid. Like "Why are you leaving if you liked them so much" and "What's the point of you leaving" but I just have to.

"Well, I guess I should get going." I said smiling, although it wasn't reassuring to it whatsoever.

As I was walking away I was wondering if I made the right decision.

* * *

Yes I am completely aware that what I wrote above is 256 words which shouldn't classify as a story BUT that all that I could think of when she left so blah….


	3. arrival

I freaking love Andy Sixx! Who doesn't oh my Jashin-sama I'm obsessed with him and I'll admit it this time 3

Disclaimer: I **DO NOT** own Naruto because of I did just about everyone would have black hair and blue eyes.

* * *

Chapter 2

_xx. Arrival .xx_

There were so many things running through my head as I walked through the Yugakure gate. _"She better be coming"_ I thought _"I should just turn around and go back to the Akatsuki base….yeah that seems like a good idea to me."_ After a walking for awhile I saw no sign of her. _"Yup I should just turn around now." _

"Don't even think about it!" I heard a familiar voice yell.

I looked over in that direction and I saw her running towards me.

"Hey Chi, Sorry about the long wait, I lost track of time"

"It ok, Sumiko. So when are we going to leave?"

"Oh yeah, um about that, we're gonna have to do it Thursday afternoon cuz my boss gave me a mission that I _have_ to do or he'll cut me from the job and if that happens we'll have no connections to anything."

"So I have to stay here for three days doing nothing while you're out in a mission?"

"Basically." She says with a sheepish grin. "Please don't give me that look! I would've told you earlier but I was just told today, plus there so much to do in Yugakure. There's awesome hot springs and cool places to gamble and awesome food here to so you wont get bored!"

"Whatever, I'm ready to get outta this sun" I said.

"Okay let's go!" Sumiko said full of liveliness.

I smile slightly. I'm happy she hasn't changed at all. We've been friends ever since I could remember. She's still the same blue eyed blond haired energetic friend I've always known.

After about 10 minutes of walking we reached a big huge house. It was surrounded by beautiful flowers and had a nice view of a gorgeous lake. We walked in and even the inside was just as astonishing as the outside. Glass stands, black furniture, beautiful artwork and a few vases of flowers.

"Whelp, here's my place, pretty isn't it?" Sumiko said with pride in her voice.

"It's stunning. I'd never knew _you_ where this artist." I said

"Ah I wish I were this artistic. You remember Yuki, right?"

"Yeah."

"Well he designed the whole place!"

"Huh… so where is Yuki?"

"He's on a mission"

"Oh."

"Well I have to go on the mission now! So knock yourself out." Sumiko said giving me a hug before walking out.

After I heard the door close I walked up the stairs and dropped my things in the extra room. I walked down stairs and went out of the back door. It had very pretty step stones that led to the lake.

I sat down by the lake just watching the water. I wasn't sure if I was ready for Thursday. Maybe Sasori was right, maybe I am still too young to make these kinds of decisions for myself. I sighed. I don't think I'm ready yet. It feels to wrong to try he was my very first friend. My best friend.

* * *

YAY ITS SNOWING R&R pwease :DDD


	4. reunion

There is something very important I wanna tell you guys….. I'm a penguin. I know, I know it's hard to take in all of this but I thought it was very important to tell you guys…XD

Disclaimer: I **DO NOT **own Naruto because I'm not awesome enough to come up with something like this. ):

* * *

Chapter 3

_xx. Reunion .xx_

I woke up just in time to see the sun begin to rise. I decided to get up and take a walk around Yugakure. The streets were completely empty. I saw a few people opening up their businesses but that's about it. Nothing looked interesting at the moment so I decided to walk around the outskirts of Yugakure. Looking around made me reminisce about when I was a kid. I sighed.

"Life sucks." I said to myself. I kept walking until I reached a cliff. It had a good view of the sun rise so stood there and watched it.

I heard the trees rustle behind me. I paused and looked around cautiously. "Who's there?" I asked. No one answered. I walked forward to see if I would see someone, but it was emptiness.

"Hello there." a male voice said from behind me.

I drew out a kunai and turned around hastily. I looked up at a male, a very good looking one to me. He had white hair and purple eyes with a friendly smile.

"Whoa! Hold up a second." He said stopping my arm. "I'm not going to do anything."

"You are?" I asked.

"The name's Suigetsu."

"Uh huh, and what do you want?"

"I'm just admiring such a pretty girl like you." he said with a smirk.

"Am I supposed to be flattered?"

"Maybe."

I drew back my kunai, still keeping my guard up. I walked passed him back to the end of the cliff.

"Hey, wait a second. I don't even know your name. What is it?" Suigetsu asked.

"Chi." I answered indifferently.

"I see you're not much of a talker, now are you?"

I stayed silent.

"So whatcha doing standing here all by yourself?"

"I got bored."

He stopped and turned to look at me. "So do you wanna go for a walk or something?"

I paused thinking he's not much of a threat. "Sure, why not."

"Hey Suigetsu lets go, Sasuke and I are waiting!" yelled a shrilly female's voice.

I turned around to see a red haired girl with really short and revealing clothes, pushing up her glasses.

"Oh come on! Cant you wait a little bit longer?" Suigetsu yelled back at the girl.

"No were leaving now!" the girl yelled back.

Then the red head and Suigetsu started arguing.

I watched them argue for a second before realizing what the girl said. She said Sasuke. I'm not sure if it's the same Sasuke I know but I really wanted to find out. I turned around and looked to the sides of me to see if I could see anyone but it was nothing but trees. I heard a voice, a smooth, slightly annoyed, yet calm voice telling them to be quiet.

The first thing that came to my mind was Sasuke. I turned around quickly meeting the gaze of two emotionless dark gray eyes.

"Sasuke." I said stunned.

"Nice to see you again too, Chi." Sasuke said back nonchalantly

The red haired girl gaped resentfully at me then grabbed Sasuke's arm.

"Let's go! We don't have time to be talking to people like her." she said.

It seemed like she was flirting with him, if he's the same Sasuke I know she's defiantly not his type.

He gave her a cold glare and turned back towards me. She let go, crossed her arms and gave me a dirty look.

Suigetsu looked at both of us.

"So ya two know each other?" Suigetsu asked.

"Whatadya think?" the red haired girl replied clearly angry.

"That's cool man! Hey Sasuke do ya think you could-"

"No." Sasuke said cutting him off.

Another male with red hair walk out of the trees. He looked unemotional and non social.

"What happened now? I could hear Suigetsu and Karin arguing a mile away." he said before stopping his gaze on me.

"Who's that?" the red haired boy asked.

"Her name's Chi, she and Sas-"

"Ah shut up!" Karin said interrupting Suigetsu.

"You can't stop me from talking!" Suigetsu yelled at her.

"Ya wanna bet!" she yelled pushing up her glasses.

"Both of you stop it!" Sasuke said obviously losing his patience.

They both stopped and just glared at each other.

"Chi, come with me. I need to talk to you, in private." Sasuke said gesturing his way.

I walk over towards him and we walked through the forest of trees.

"I've heard when you left the village that you joined the Akatsuki." Sasuke said.

"Not directly after, but yes I did join the Akatsuki."

"Since your not wearing the cloak anymore, I'm assuming that you've quit. Am I correct?"

"Yeah I did."

He stopped walking and looked at me. "Then tell me where the current base is."

"I'm not telling you that. Just because I quit doesn't mean that I would betray them like that."

He glared at me for a few seconds before his eyes went back to ease. I know he's going to get mad at me for not giving him the answer he wanted and that it's going to become frustrating trying to get the answer outta me.

He chuckled slightly. "I can see just by you saying that, that I won't get any information about the Akatsuki from you. Can you at least tell me about Itachi?"

"No, I won't even mention him either."

"Well join my group. I think you'll be a great aspect here." He said looking into my eyes.

Of course he hasn't forgotten how much I give in whenever I look into his eyes so of course he would pull something like this.

"Ok. Fine I'll join your group." I said even though I have this gut feeling that I shouldn't be doing this.

He smirked, satisfied that I joined his group. But I already know that he'll try later to ask me again.

"Ok lets go then." He said grabbing my hand and walking out of the forest. Once we reached where everyone was at. The red haired girl, umm what's her name again…Karin. Her mouth just dropped open and she looked angry at me once again. Suigetsu looked shocked too. The other red haired boy just raised his eyebrow. I was wondering what was so wrong until I looked down at our hands. I stared blushing like mad and I took my hand away and ran it threw my hair.

Sasuke just smiled at my embarrassment. "Starting today, Chi is now a member of team Hebi." He said looking at everyone.

Karin just frowned, Suigetsu looked really happy and the red haired boy looked indifferent. I remembered what I had to do Thursday and that Sumiko and Yuki don't know that I won't be coming back, at least for a while. I tried to get rid of the twinge of uncertainty in my stomach. I don't know what I've just gotten myself into.

* * *

Yeah….blah. I don't even know why they would be around Yugakure anyway so blah….. I wanna swirly lollipop and Black Veil Brides is the shiznas…BLAH!


	5. leaving

There is something very important I wanna tell you guys….. I'm a penguin. I know, I know it's hard to take in all of this but I thought it was very important to tell you guys…XD

Disclaimer: I **DO NOT **own Naruto because I'm not awesome enough to come up with something like this. ):

* * *

Chapter 3

_xx. Reunion .xx_

I woke up just in time to see the sun begin to rise. I decided to get up and take a walk around Yugakure. The streets were completely empty. I saw a few people opening up their businesses but that's about it. Nothing looked interesting at the moment so I decided to walk around the outskirts of Yugakure. Looking around made me reminisce about when I was a kid. I sighed.

"Life sucks." I said to myself. I kept walking until I reached a cliff. It had a good view of the sun rise so stood there and watched it.

I heard the trees rustle behind me. I paused and looked around cautiously. "Who's there?" I asked. No one answered. I walked forward to see if I would see someone, but it was emptiness.

"Hello there." a male voice said from behind me.

I drew out a kunai and turned around hastily. I looked up at a male, a very good looking one to me. He had white hair and purple eyes with a friendly smile.

"Whoa! Hold up a second." He said stopping my arm. "I'm not going to do anything."

"You are?" I asked.

"The name's Suigetsu."

"Uh huh, and what do you want?"

"I'm just admiring such a pretty girl like you." he said with a smirk.

"Am I supposed to be flattered?"

"Maybe."

I drew back my kunai, still keeping my guard up. I walked passed him back to the end of the cliff.

"Hey, wait a second. I don't even know your name. What is it?" Suigetsu asked.

"Chi." I answered indifferently.

"I see you're not much of a talker, now are you?"

I stayed silent.

"So whatcha doing standing here all by yourself?"

"I got bored."

He stopped and turned to look at me. "So do you wanna go for a walk or something?"

I paused thinking he's not much of a threat. "Sure, why not."

"Hey Suigetsu lets go, Sasuke and I are waiting!" yelled a shrilly female's voice.

I turned around to see a red haired girl with really short and revealing clothes, pushing up her glasses.

"Oh come on! Cant you wait a little bit longer?" Suigetsu yelled back at the girl.

"No were leaving now!" the girl yelled back.

Then the red head and Suigetsu started arguing.

I watched them argue for a second before realizing what the girl said. She said Sasuke. I'm not sure if it's the same Sasuke I know but I really wanted to find out. I turned around and looked to the sides of me to see if I could see anyone but it was nothing but trees. I heard a voice, a smooth, slightly annoyed, yet calm voice telling them to be quiet.

The first thing that came to my mind was Sasuke. I turned around quickly meeting the gaze of two emotionless dark gray eyes.

"Sasuke." I said stunned.

"Nice to see you again too, Chi." Sasuke said back nonchalantly

The red haired girl gaped resentfully at me then grabbed Sasuke's arm.

"Let's go! We don't have time to be talking to people like her." she said.

It seemed like she was flirting with him, if he's the same Sasuke I know she's defiantly not his type.

He gave her a cold glare and turned back towards me. She let go, crossed her arms and gave me a dirty look.

Suigetsu looked at both of us.

"So ya two know each other?" Suigetsu asked.

"Whatadya think?" the red haired girl replied clearly angry.

"That's cool man! Hey Sasuke do ya think you could-"

"No." Sasuke said cutting him off.

Another male with red hair walk out of the trees. He looked unemotional and non social.

"What happened now? I could hear Suigetsu and Karin arguing a mile away." he said before stopping his gaze on me.

"Who's that?" the red haired boy asked.

"Her name's Chi, she and Sas-"

"Ah shut up!" Karin said interrupting Suigetsu.

"You can't stop me from talking!" Suigetsu yelled at her.

"Ya wanna bet!" she yelled pushing up her glasses.

"Both of you stop it!" Sasuke said obviously losing his patience.

They both stopped and just glared at each other.

"Chi, come with me. I need to talk to you, in private." Sasuke said gesturing his way.

I walk over towards him and we walked through the forest of trees.

"I've heard when you left the village that you joined the Akatsuki." Sasuke said.

"Not directly after, but yes I did join the Akatsuki."

"Since your not wearing the cloak anymore, I'm assuming that you've quit. Am I correct?"

"Yeah I did."

He stopped walking and looked at me. "Then tell me where the current base is."

"I'm not telling you that. Just because I quit doesn't mean that I would betray them like that."

He glared at me for a few seconds before his eyes went back to ease. I know he's going to get mad at me for not giving him the answer he wanted and that it's going to become frustrating trying to get the answer outta me.

He chuckled slightly. "I can see just by you saying that, that I won't get any information about the Akatsuki from you. Can you at least tell me about Itachi?"

"No, I won't even mention him either."

"Well join my group. I think you'll be a great aspect here." He said looking into my eyes.

Of course he hasn't forgotten how much I give in whenever I look into his eyes so of course he would pull something like this.

"Ok. Fine I'll join your group." I said even though I have this gut feeling that I shouldn't be doing this.

He smirked, satisfied that I joined his group. But I already know that he'll try later to ask me again.

"Ok lets go then." He said grabbing my hand and walking out of the forest. Once we reached where everyone was at. The red haired girl, umm what's her name again…Karin. Her mouth just dropped open and she looked angry at me once again. Suigetsu looked shocked too. The other red haired boy just raised his eyebrow. I was wondering what was so wrong until I looked down at our hands. I stared blushing like mad and I took my hand away and ran it threw my hair.

Sasuke just smiled at my embarrassment. "Starting today, Chi is now a member of team Hebi." He said looking at everyone.

Karin just frowned, Suigetsu looked really happy and the red haired boy looked indifferent. I remembered what I had to do Thursday and that Sumiko and Yuki don't know that I won't be coming back, at least for a while. I tried to get rid of the twinge of uncertainty in my stomach. I don't know what I've just gotten myself into.

* * *

Yeah….blah. I don't even know why they would be around Yugakure anyway so blah….. I wanna swirly lollipop and Black Veil Brides is the shiznas…BLAH!


End file.
